


My Precious Lamb

by MightyLevi



Series: Midnight Thoughts [1]
Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Don't Like Don't Read, Emotional Manipulation, Happy Valentine's Day 2020, He just...really loves his Hwanwoong, I love oneus I swear, It's just late and I got inspired, Kidnapping, M/M, Religious Themes, Stalker Kim Geonhak | Leedo, Yandere, Yandere Kim Geonhak | Leedo, Yeo Hwanwoong has severe mysophobia, how to tag, tw: ocd, tw: self-harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:29:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22612573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyLevi/pseuds/MightyLevi
Summary: In which Leedo stalks his precious Hwanwoong while he heads home one night. He does it all in the name of love, of course.
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Yeo Hwanwoong
Series: Midnight Thoughts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627003
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	My Precious Lamb

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, uh... Please read the tags. ;; This work has self-harm in it, and I highly suggest looking for a different HwanDo fic if you're uncomfy with that, or just don't want to read it at the moment! 
> 
> If you do continue to read though, then hi, I hope you enjoy what I wrote! Feel free to leave a comment and give me feedback too, uwu.

Something felt... _off_.

Or at the very least, things weren't normal. Hwanwoong couldn't quite place his gloved fingers on what it was, but he definitely didn't feel safe.

Maybe it was because he was walking home in the middle of the night? But he's done it so many times before, and never felt this terrified, so what should make tonight any different? 

"Ah, I'm probably just being a little bitch," he sighed out, stopping in the middle of the empty road. Even though he turned his head this way and that, there were no obvious signs of anyone else being there.

With a shrug, he continued on his way, oblivious to the soft patter of footsteps that echoed from behind him.

It wasn't until Hwanwoong was a block away from his home that he heard something. At first, it sounded like some deep, unintelligible sound from the darkest depths of space, but over time it grew louder and louder.

_"Hwanwoong..."_

"Hwanwoong~"

"Hwannie...Won't you turn around~?"

The last comment had the poor blond's hair standing on end, and he quickly spun around, his eyes darting left and right in an attempt to make out any discernible figure underneath any of the streetlights.

_But there was no one there._

Now he was thoroughly creeped out. He knew for a fact that he wasn't daydreaming, knew that he'd actually heard someone calling out his fucking name.

With his heart rate starting to pick up, Hwanwoong surveyed the scene one more time before turning around. 

"Boo."

In an instant, a large hand held itself over his nose, the sweet, distinct taste of chloroform making its way into his mouth. He was out like a light not even a few moments later, his body slumping in someone's strong arms.

* * *

The next time Hwanwoong woke up, he was in a large, king-sized bed, his body tucked neatly into the black satin sheets. A quick check underneath the sheets showed him that he was only in his boxers, which wasn't all that odd considering that was how he always went to sleep.

With a dopey little smile on his face, the blond turned to get out of his bed, a soft clanking sound heard as his legs moved over the bed's edge. He only made it ten feet before he suddenly couldn't walk any more.

"...Huh?" 

Hwanwoong kept trying to move forward, only to feel something start to dig into his ankle. It was cold, and he wasn't a huge fan of how it bit into his skin. So naturally, he leaned down to try and remove it.

His face paled when he saw the single shackle that kept his right ankle captive. 

In a flash, the incidents of the previous night started to flood through his mind: his walk home in the dark, the strange voice that kept calling to him, the sickly sweet smell of chloroform, and lastly, the feeling of falling into someone's arms.

Hwanwoong's breath started to pick up, coming out in short, anxious little bursts as he glanced around, taking a good look at his surroundings now that he wasn't protected by the veil of sleep.

_This... wasn't his room._

_This wasn't his **home**._

Nothing... Nothing here was his. Hell, not even the fucking boxers he was wearing were his! It was all someone else's, and it made him sick.

God, how many germs were in his kidnapper's bed? Or on the boxers he was wearing? God, don't even get him started on the shackle. The thing looked positively _filthy_ , his eyes picking up on hints of rust around the chains.

It was filthy. Just fucking _filthy_. And he couldn't stand the thought of letting himself get contaminated by all of these things. It was too much, and the urge to scratch at his skin, to strip himself of every last contaminated square centimetre of flesh, had him writhing in place. 

His heartbeat started to pound in the back of his mind as the urge to cleanse himself grew stronger and stronger until he finally snapped. One moment, he was standing upright, and the next thing he knew, he was hunched over, clawing at his ankles and feet in an attempt to get rid of the black filth that'd materialized over him.

His manicured nails dug into his ankles, dragging upwards in sharp jerking motions. It took a few tries, but eventually he managed to break through the only blackness of filth, his blood suddenly welling up underneath his hands and trickling down his foot, washing away some of the filth of the outside world.

After that initial burst, he couldn't stop himself. Both of his hands worked together in trying to purify him, frantically picking and pulling and clawing at any exposed skin. No matter how much he scratched and picked and pulled and tore though, it wasn't enough. The filth was spreading, and he needed to tear more, needed to break through more and more of that black veil of filth, needed to _purify_ himself before that filth seeped into his organs, his cells, his **everything** -

A large hand on his shoulder managed to snap him out of his thoughts.

"...Huh?" 

Hwanwoong's wide, crazed eyes slowly lifted upwards to stare at it, a sound of surprise leaving him once he saw the pristine white colour of a glove, the object shining brightly in the midst of all the filth.

_Purity._

It was...pure.

His eyes quickly soaked in the lovely sight, a dopey smile stretching across his face as he calmed down.

Ah yes, purity. How he loved it so.

Everything was silent as Hwanwoong let himself bask in the glorious feeling of being purified, an awed look on his face as the filth started to retreat from where he'd been touched. It traveled further and further down, stopping just a little bit underneath his chest.

"It's all going away...You're making it go away. Th-Thank you, thank you so much, I don't-"

"Sshh. You don't need to thank me, Hwanwoong. At least, don't thank me without looking up at me."

Ah, of course! How could he have been so stupid? His mother had told him time and time again to look people in the eye whenever he talked to them, and yet here he was, ignoring her teachings yet again.

"Of course! I'm sorry for not-" 

The blond paused mid sentence, his bloodshot eyes widening once he got a good look at his saviour.

It was...

"Leedo?" The word fell from his lips like a desperate prayer, his voice cracking at the end. 

In front of him stood his old highschool friend, Kim Leedo, is dressed from head to toe in expensive looking white and gold silks, which made his jet-black hair stand out even more.

At the sound of his name, Leedo, the grin full of nothing but adoration and child-like glee. 

"Holy shit, you actually remembered my name! I thought you would've tried to forget me, especially after...the incident."

Hwanwoong frowned at that, a bloodied hand reaching out for the older male's pants. He pulled back just before his fingers could reach that beautiful, pristine salvation, not wanting to mar his friend's purity with his filth.

"No, no, Leedo, that isn't... I'd _never_ forget about you, no matter what! You were my best friend, you know that. You - you helped me out, you always made sure to take care of me as best as you could, you treated me like... Like a king."

By the end of his little tirade, Hwanwoong was out of breath, staring up at the other with wide, pleading eyes. It was probably the most pathetic thing his friend had ever seen, but still, he had to let him know how important he was! He couldn't risk losing someone who could make all the filth of the world disappear.

Above him, Leedo chuckled, the deep, hearty sound seemingly bouncing off of the walls. "I did treat you like a king, didn't I? I bought you gift after gift, did your homework for you, acted as your personal chauffeur. Anything you wanted done, I would do."

Leedo pulled his hand away from Hwanwoong's shoulder, laughing even more when the blond started to panic.

"I took your virginity so that you'd have enough practice for people who didn't even deserve you, gave you your first kiss so that you'd stop moping over it, let you use my shoulders to cry on whenever you were sad... I gave you everything, and in return, you couldn't even give me your love. Do you have any clue how badly it hurt? Watching you parade around with boy after boy, a large, blissfully ignorant smile on your face. It's like you were mocking me, throwing back all my hard work right into my fucking face and telling me to go die."

As he spoke, hatred started to lace his words, a bitter, ruthless venom dripping from every syllable that slowly grew louder and more pronounced as time went on.

"You abandoned me, Hwanwoong. Me, the only person who could take your rot away. Me, the only man who ever loved you unconditionally. Me, the only one who wants to see you thrive in life! You gave up on me, _me_ , **me**. But you know what? It's okay. Because I still love you, and I'll always be here to take your pain away."

Hwanwoong stared up at Leedo, tears streaming down his face. When he'd started crying, he had no clue, but it didn't matter. All he could focus on was Leedo's voice. It moved him, stirred his emotions into one big, hulking mass that weighed him down, made him regret taking his dear friend for granted. 

"I'm...sorry," he whispered, hands falling limp at his sides as he stared up at the other. "I'm so, so sorry. I never realized how cruel I was being to you."

Leedo couldn't help the adoring coo that left him, his hands reaching down and pulling Hwanwoong up, up, up. Up until they were both standing, and up into his arms. Arms which had longed to cradle and embrace him for the longest.

_~~He could tell that his pills were working. After years and years of waiting, they were finally working.~~ _

"Oh sweetheart," he sighed, his voice as sweet as honey. "I know you didn't. After all, you were just a blind little lamb. You followed what everyone said you should, instead of doing what that voice in your head told you. Society's hold on you was strong, but my love for you was stronger. Because now, you're all mine, aren't you, my little lamb?"

The pet name made Hwanwoong absolutely melt, his body slumping against Leedo's so suddenly that he ended up stumbling, the backs of his knees hitting the edge of the bed and making him sit. His body slid so that he was at the other's feet, staring up at him with a dazed, crooked grin.

"'M all yours," he slurred out, tongue feeling like it was enveloped in a thick layer of molasses. "Forever and always."

"Good boy~ I knew you'd realize that eventually." As a reward, Leedo scritched gently at the younger male's scalp, the feeling sending him into complete euphoria. Just as soon as he'd started though, his hand stopped, his free one coming up to tug Hwanwoong's chin up. Once they locked eyes. Leedo leaned in close, the lighting making his eyes sparkle like the blackest of diamonds.

" _What's my name, sweetheart?_ "

For a moment, Hwanwoong paused, sending Leedo into a fit of panic. Shit, had he moved too soon? Had he not conditioned the blond well enough? Were his words too suspicious? Had he come off too strong? Fuck, he couldn't afford to start all over again, not now when he was so, so clo-

"God. Your name's God."

_Oh._

Leedo straightened up, not even bothering to try and hide the dark blush that made its way onto his cheeks.

_His plan had worked perfectly._

Gone was the Hwanwoong who'd so brutally rejected him in high school and college. That Hwanwoong had been turned into a husk, nothing but a shell for the new Hwanwoong to reside in .

And this new Hwanwoong...He was _perfect_ , in every sense of the word. He was Leedo's adorable little lamb, who would worship his god long after either of them died.

He was perfect, and he would be Leedo's.

_Forever and always, til death do them part._


End file.
